


(Kyman) Until The Debt Is Paid

by MaskedConker



Category: South Park
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gay Sex, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedConker/pseuds/MaskedConker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Until the debt is paid, I must obey his every command. Until the debt is paid, he can use me for what ever he wishes. Until the debt is paid, I cannot leave him. Until the debt is paid. . . I belong to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Kyman) Until The Debt Is Paid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's an author's note about the story.

So you might be wondering what is going to happen with this story since it hasn't been updated for about a year now, and I want you to know that   **I am rebooting this story back up!**

I will be updating this story sometime soon, most likely within the next month.

The old prologue has been deleted because the old plot line has been thrown out and replaced with a better and newer one.

So delete any memory you have of the prologue. Pretend it never existed.

I am excited for this story, and like the few of my other South Park stories, I will enjoy writing it, and I know you guys will enjoy reading it too.

 

So have a nice day/night/evening and read on, my friends! :D


End file.
